


Every Day

by axolotlparty



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cute, DS9, F/M, Fluff, help i cant stop writing fluff about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlparty/pseuds/axolotlparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Odo got to see her. And every day, their friendship grew but his hope of romance wilted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom without whom i would have never been a trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom+without+whom+i+would+have+never+been+a+trekkie).



Every day, Officer Odo Ital is assigned the same patrol by the Federation City Police: Wormhole Boulevard and the surrounding shops. And every day, he gave the criminal activities report of the neighborhood to Nerys when her day at Deep Dish Nine started. Sure, he’d get himself a soda or something but he never stayed long. _There was work to be done_.

After his morning duties with the cashier of Deep Dish Nine, one might find an extra spring to his step. And contrary to popular belief, this has nothing to do with Julian overcaffinating the soda fountain so he can stay up and study. Odo was in love with the young Bajoran woman, there was no point in denying it.

So why not ask her on a date?

There were several reasons, the biggest of them being her relationship with Shakkar, one of the leading candidates for a local government position. He was charming, handsome, charismatic, and not to mention a devout follower of the Bajoran Prophets. Odo wasn’t even originally from Bajor. He was an orphan left out by the Founders, found and raised by a Bajoran scientist. He never quite fit in with the other children at school and in the temple. His facial features had a smoothness only a Founder could possess. Socializing was always difficult for Odo. He wouldn’t even know what to say on a proper date, as he had never been on one. He was always too involved in his work to warrant romantic attention.

And after a certain amount of time away from Nerys, he could feel her absence. And when Shakkar walked in the pizza place asking about their catering services for rallies or fundraisers for his campaign, Odo’s heart sunk to his ankles. How was he supposed to compete with that?

                But every day was a new chance to try.

**Author's Note:**

> 308 words of unedited, cotton candy glory that just happened in my brain.


End file.
